


straight up and down

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama and Shige go to the Bruno Mars concert.





	straight up and down

**Author's Note:**

> i fought through the ssri to finish a bunch of wips yesterday and this is number four. started back when they really did go to the bruno mars concert together. title from the bruno mars song of the same name.

"You'd look good in Versace," Koyama whispers in the middle of the concert, grinning when he feels Shige shiver.

"Do you know how _expensive_ their suits are?" Shige hisses back. "One of them could feed a small country."

Koyama sighs. "I'm _trying_ to be sexy here," he says, elbowing Shige's arm that's hogging the armrest between their nosebleed seats.

"It's a Bruno Mars concert," Shige points out. "There's so much sex in the air that we'll probably end up pregnant before the night is over."

Koyama freezes before he remembers that's not a thing that can happen to him, or either of them. He catches Shige laughing as he visibly relaxes and shoves him purposefully this time. "Stop making fun of me! You know I believe everything you say."

"I know, I'm sorry." Shige tilts his head to the side and offers his best pout, and Koyama gets a shiver of his own.

"Don't make that face at me, Shigeaki, or I will throw you down in front of all 37,000 of these people and Bruno Mars himself."

"Promises, promises," Shige says with a wink, and Koyama spends the next two hours with nerves at full arousal.

He makes it until they get to Shige's car after the concert, halfway across the console before Shige turns the key in the ignition.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Shige teases, gently urging Koyama back into the passenger seat.

He takes it upon himself to fasten Koyama’s seatbelt and it would be so easy to pull him into Koyama’s lap, straddling his waist and waiting out the traffic with Shige riding him right here. Then the moment’s over and Shige’s fastening his own belt, shifting into reverse with practiced ease as he checks his mirrors and waits to back out.

“Next time, we’re taking the train,” Shige grumbles, throwing up his arms in defeat at each car that cruises by without letting them out.

Koyama gets bored very easily, and an aroused Koyama will find something to do that involves Shige. His hand creeps across Shige’s leg to his inseam, making Shige jump in his seat while surreptitiously spreading his legs.

“What are you doing?” Shige asks flatly, because he knows exactly what Koyama’s doing and Koyama can almost see the mental debate inside Shige’s head, two voices fighting over whether they want Koyama to stop or not.

“Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while,” Koyama says pointedly, drifting his fingers up Shige’s inseam until he feels the first brush of fabric. He preens at the way Shige inhales sharply, then continues around the growing bulge with the lightest of pressure. “May as well make the most of it.”

A horn beeps, pulling Shige out of his moral dilemma, and he waves gratefully as he’s finally allowed to back out of the parking space and make his way out of the lot. There are a lot of cars and only a few exits, so Koyama picks up where he’d left off while Shige stop-and-goes his way toward the bottleneck.

“Keiichiro,” Shige says sternly, and Koyama grins because Shige’s fully hard, hips lifting in search of more while he's white-knuckling the steering wheel with one hand and the clutch with the other.

“I want you,” Koyama breathes, abandoning his seat belt for the second time and twisting his body around the console to whisper into Shige’s ear. “I’m gonna make you come right here in this car.”

“Too dangerous,” Shige gasps out, but his protests are futile. “I’ll rear-end someone.”

“That’ll have to wait until we get home,” Koyama says, smirking at the double entendre, and Shige rolls his eyes when he processes it. “Unless you’re too old to get it up twice in one night?”

Shige scoffs. “You’re older than me.”

“So you should listen to me.” Koyama drags his lips down Shige’s neck, then presses a kiss to his belly while holding up his shirt. “Relax and let me make you feel good.”

“Should have stayed in the parking space,” Shige mutters, threading his fingers into Koyama’s fluffy hair as Koyama unfastens his fly. “Watch the zipper.”

“Obviously,” Koyama huffs as he carefully exposes Shige’s rigid erection, his mouth practically watering at how badly he wants to feel it stretching his lips. “Lean up for a second.”

Shige does as he’s told, and then his pants are shoved halfway down his thighs. Koyama leans in, licking the head while Shige’s soft moans drift down from above. Koyama's body is completely twisted and he’s going to regret this tomorrow, but right now he’s preening at the way Shige’s fingers tighten in his hair, how Shige’s hips buck up when Koyama licks the sensitive spot under the head.

The car jerks forward again, stopping a little rougher than before, and Shige’s breath hitches. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Koyama whispers, pressing the words into Shige’s smooth shaft, and Shige moans out loud as they move another couple meters.

“What if someone sees us?” Shige asks, not that he’s making any effort to halt Koyama with the way he’s urging his head down.

“I guarantee you that we’re not the only ones doing something like this after that concert,” Koyama points out. “Bruno-san would be proud.”

Shige snorts at that, but it seems that he’s done trying to fight it and moans unabashedly, getting louder with each centimeter that Koyama takes into his mouth, until Koyama’s lips meet the coil of his fingers and the moans turn to whimpers and pleas.

“I’m close,” Shige warns. “This is hotter than I expected.”

Koyama wants to agree, but his mouth is a little busy and he sucks harder instead. He feels Shige’s body start to tremble and prays that his foot stays on the brake; it’s better to be honked at for not moving than hit the car in front of them.

“Oh god,” Shige gasps. “I’m coming. Kei, I’m coming.”

Koyama slurps down everything Shige gives him and grins up at him when there isn’t a crash. Shige looks like he’s forcing his eyes open, his face completely red and chest heaving, and Koyama drinks in the sight of Shige right after orgasm, one Koyama had given him.

Shige takes a few breaths before reaching down to adjust his pants to their prior state, gently lifting Koyama’s head from his lap. “You got what you wanted, now _behave_ until we get home.”

Surprisingly, Koyama listens. Even Shige seems to think that Koyama’s going to start something, casting over side-eyes when they finally escape the maze of a parking lot and reach the main roads. Koyama ignores him and plays with his phone, periodically reaching down to squeeze himself for some relief.

“I’m going to drive off the road if you keep doing that,” Shige pierces through his arousal.

Koyama lulls his head over to the side. “You mean _this_?” he asks, grabbing his cock through his pants and defining it through the fabric.

“Yes, that,” Shige says, his breath heavy again. “We are ten minutes away from my apartment. Once we get there, you can touch yourself all you want. And me. Just wait a little while longer, _please_.”

Shige doesn’t beg often, which pleases Koyama’s rare dominant streak, but right now he’s feeling ornery. Huffing a fake sigh, he lifts his hand from between his legs and instead drifts it upwards, trailing fingers along his collarbones and up his neck.

“God _dammit_ , Kei,” Shige growls, and Koyama shivers. “It’s ten fucking minutes.”

“I can get off in ten minutes,” Koyama supplies, and Shige bites back a groan. “I really want you.”

“I want you too,” Shige rasps. “Ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes,” Koyama agrees, not that he stops teasing himself. He pinches a nipple through his shirt and moans out loud, revelling in the way Shige jerks and purposely stares at the road. He has excellent peripheral vision though, and Koyama knows that Shige’s watching him arch and shiver under his own touch, his erection obvious in his tented pants.

The speedometer reads a lot higher than it should as Shige races home, shifts the car into park, and power-walks toward his building. He doesn’t look back at Koyama, but he doesn’t have to because Koyama unceremoniously falls out of the car and waddles after him, conspicuously shielding his crotch with their bag of concert merchandise.

The instant he walks in the door, Shige’s on him. Their mouths crush together, hours of frustration and teasing fueling the passion in their kiss, and Shige’s hands are in Koyama’s pants before they even reach the bedroom.

They tumble to the bed, Shige settling on top, and he gives Koyama a hard thrust. “See? I can get it up again just fine.”

“Good,” Koyama breathes, and Shige’s back in his mouth, their hands rushing to pull at clothing that can’t possibly come off while they’re meshed together and grinding.

So much stimulation after so much teasing has Koyama’s body on fire, ready for Shige however he’ll take him, shuddering when Shige pushes the lube into Koyama’s hand.

“I want to feel your long fingers inside me,” Shige whispers into their kiss, briefly interrupted by Koyama’s moan of approval. “Then I’m going to ride you.”

It’s just like when they were in the car, only this time Koyama can grab Shige by both hips and position him in a straddle. There’s some frustrated grunting while they perform the inevitable task of disrobing, but then they’re skin to skin and Koyama’s hands shake when he opens the lube.

Shige’s hot and tight inside, his faint mewls and groans swallowed by Koyama as their kiss deepens. He’s so pliant that Koyama gets a finger in right away, wedging in the second while Shige takes over accosting Koyama’s neck and chest.

“Do that for a while longer,” Shige says, and Koyama curls his fingers again in question. “Yeah, that. Touch me there until I can’t take it anymore and jump on your cock .”

Koyama moans at the filthy words and follows directions, prodding Shige a little rougher as he gasps and pushes back. He easily gets in a third and Shige starts thrashing, falling out of their kiss to catch his breath as he fucks himself on Koyama’s moving fingers. Koyama’s cock twitches at the thought of Shige doing that on top of him, resisting the urge to reach down with his free hand and just get off this way. Shige for one would be sorely disappointed.

“Does that feel good?” Koyama says needlessly, and Shige nods anyway. “Do you want me to touch this place with my cock?”

“Yes,” Shige answers. “Fuck me, Kei. Fuck me _now_.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Koyama pulls his hand back and grabs Shige’s hips again, moving him into position, and he hisses as Shige reaches down to lower himself onto Koyama. Then those hot muscles are surrounding Koyama and his mind starts to fade, holding onto Shige’s thighs for purchase as Shige settles himself and starts to ride.

“Kei,” Shige says, and a hand covers one of Koyama’s to entwine their fingers. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“I’m not gonna last long,” Koyama warns, the familiar coil of pleasure already starting to form in his groin. “It’s too good.”

“No such thing,” Shige argues, and Koyama laughs. “Come in me.”

The laughter fades into a moan as Koyama’s grip on Shige’s thighs becomes useful and he thrusts up with each roll of Shige’s hips. His breath staggers as he chases his peak, Shige bouncing from the force of their combined efforts until Koyama throws his head back and comes, his orgasm milked out with each squeeze of Shige’s tight muscles.

Koyama’s still collecting himself when Shige jumps up and starts cleaning them both. Through the haze of his arousal, he remembers that Shige had gotten hard again and weakly lifts a hand in search for it, successful only after a couple bangs to Shige’s thighs.

“Mm, Kei, you don’t have to,” Shige says as he curls up on his side, his body tensing with each stroke of his cock.

“Are you going to do it, then?” Koyama teases, but Shige’s eyes cut down to his lap and back.

“Maybe I will,” Shige says, sounding defiant as he nudges Koyama’s hand away and wraps his own fingers around his cock.

Koyama’s still dazed at Shige actually touching himself when his mind catches up with his body and he watches how Shige flicks his wrist and thumbs the head. He’s not rushing, arching into his own touch and moaning with each squeeze. Koyama would be mentally taking notes if he wasn’t so focused on Shige’s cock, his eyes locked on every twitch and throb as Shige brings himself off.

“I want you to come,” he says, his voice coming out more authoritative than usual. “I wanna watch you come.”

“Yeah,” Shige lets out, his free hand reaching out to embrace Koyama as the latter rests his head on Shige’s chest, rising and falling with each breath. “I’m gonna come. Oh, I’m coming.”

Koyama doesn’t blink the entire time Shige’s cock erupts before his eyes, not wanting to miss a nanosecond of Shige’s orgasm. He watches it pulse and retreat, Shige tugging a few more times before flinging his arm to the side, sated and content. He makes a pleased noise as Koyama drops down to lick up the mess, lingering a little too long on the softened cock until Shige pulls him back up.

They kiss, slowly and soulfully in their post-coital bliss, and Koyama pulls back to admire Shige’s naked body still flushed and shivering before him.

“Versace is overrated,” he says, and Shige just shakes his head.


End file.
